Note To Self: Run
by YouOnlyLiveOncee
Summary: Billy has invited another pack over to La Push to help with Victoria. This pack is different, and powerful. Will they be aliies or enimies?


**| | | Run Away | | |**

Icy droplets spattered against my face as the rain began to fall.

It was too dark to see much besides the black triangles of the spruces leaning and shaking with the wind. Straining my eyes a bit, I searched for others shapes in the storm.

Suddenly a pale silhouette moving like a ghost charged towards me.

Hissing in anger, I charged towards it as well. The pale silhouette has fiery red hair and piercing red eyes, v_ampire._

The vampire growled at me and turned around and ran.

Being the bitch that I am, I quickly followed her. As I chased the red head, I smelt a wet dog smell, along with a sickly sweet one. _my lucky day, running into werewolf and vampire territories, awesome._

The red head looked at me for a while and smirked, as if she knew something I didn't, I doubt it! I hissed mentally.

All of a sudden, a pack of wolves come out and began to chase the red head as well. A small hiss escaped me.

Werewolves and I don't really get along. Wolves are possessive while, us cats love having freedom and not getting told what to do.

Yes I am a part of the cat family, no I am not a cat, sadly. I am a panther, well a were-panther I guess. It's kind of weird.

Ah back to the problem at hand, as soon as I stepped on a 'imaginary line' a small coven of vampires came out and began to chase the red-head as well.

Damn! This bitch must be famous around here. Where is here by the way? Oh never mind, it's La Push, I think….

Too many supernatural beings in one place frustrates me, I wonder how they feel,*Giggles*. But still, kill me now and forever hold your peace.

I was so close to the red head bitch, but me being me I was distracted my my little inner monologue in my head she quickly turned around and kicked me and ran off .

_Fucking Bitch! _I flew back a couple of meters and hit a tree. Oh what a beautiful day for me! trying to get up, which I failed terribly, I felt pain on my left leg.

Laying on the floor, er ground I waited for my leg to heal so I can get the fuck away for here and go back to the pack.

The red head soon got away and all was left was a pack or growling mongrels (No offense to my pack) and a coven of hissing vampires.

Finally I felt my leg heal and I stood up, I wobbled a bit but I managed to stand up. I locked eyes with a pair or silver- gray eyes, I felt myself feeling slightly aroused. _What the fuuuuck!_

I studied all the wolves and eyes landed _again _on a pair of beautiful eyes, this time the persons eyes were deep brown with pecks or green in it, once again I felt aroused. _What the fuck I repeat, I'm out of here._

As fast as possible I jumped over a sandy colored wolf and ran out of here like a bat out of hell, well out of the forest.

Running back as fast as I could, I started to worry; the pack was going to be pissed off. Fuck me now!

I saw the house that we were staying in, I stopped running and phased back into my human form, _no duh my human form! _I opened the door and as soon as I entered the pack member basically yelled at me.

" Where the fuck were you Ivy!" Alex, my older brother and beta yelled.

"…..First of all don't yell I'm right here, second of all I took a run" I said as politely as I could.

"We were fucking worried! We thought you had already ran into the La Push pack or something" Alex said. _Already done that._

"Well, as you can see I'm alright. Why are you worry about the La Push pack anyway? Aren't we supposed to be meeting with their council members?"

"We have to take precaution; we haven't met with them yet. They could attack us" Tristan our alpha said.

"Okay, Okay I get it. I didn't get hurt. I'm. Fine" I said slowly.

"Sorry, Ivy, I'm just very protective of you, I don't want….nothing bad to happen to my little sister" Alex said as he walked over to me and hugged me.

"It's fine, just lay off a bit. I can take care of myself" I said.

"Alright with that being said. Tomorrow we are meeting with the La Push pack, we will need to be prepared if anything doesn't go as planned. Manson and Erin, you will be by Ivy all the time while we are there. You know how she causes trouble" Tristan said as he rolled his eyes.

"_Hey! _I do not!" I objected.

"Alex, Dunkin, Damon, and Dom, you will be with me. Jonathan, Sebastian, Riley, and Klaus you will _try _to be nice. Ivy you will be in charge of my daughter and son, alright?"

"Yes Sir" everyone saluted.

"Go get some sleep. Tomorrow we will have a lot to do."

Everyone went to their rooms while I stayed behind and grabbed Michelle and Jackson, Tristan's daughter and son. Tristan lost his imprint two years ago, his imprint was killed by a vampire. If it wasn't for his kids, he would of ended his life as well.

I'm very protective of Michelle and Jackson, I completely adore them. I picked them both up and took them to their room which was by Tristan's room.

I left the room and walked into mines, stretching a little I jumped on the bed and curled myself in the covers.

**A/N: Opinions? Review are Welcomed : )**


End file.
